


puzzle pieces (of a few sets)

by RyDyKG



Series: what they don’t see [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Four Elements, Four Horsemen, Four Seasons, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Symbolism, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), four archangels, kind of??, not biologically but who cares about that, they’re a family your honour, yeah those tags actually matter haha!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: They will tell you the tales of the groups, separate from one another. Rarely do groups like these interact, because they’re under completely different categories, different stories, different backgrounds in general.They will not tell you of the four pieces of some of those groups, because the four pieces did not stick by their group. But though stories like to punish the ones who dare to change the tale, these four will not budge.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: what they don’t see [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	puzzle pieces (of a few sets)

**Author's Note:**

> “hey kg why aren’t you focusing on your two ongoing multichapter fics and the two other ideas that you promised you’d write” because my mind is being stupid, next question
> 
> since I’ve been putting out lots of passive-aggressive hints to bad sbi dynamics in dsmp I have decided to write a happy sbi fic for once. yeah I know, shocking that I didn’t write bad dadza this time huh?? the summary is shit but I promise this is actually good
> 
> not actually minecraft, but not rpf either. well I mean it’s kind of minecraft but like?? idk?
> 
> anyways please leave comments telling me to focus on getting my other shit done please and thank you for your service

There are a lot of groups of four. The four seasons, the four horsemen, the four archangels, the four elements… there is a lot to be found under the number of four.

They will tell you the tales of the groups, separate from one another. Rarely do groups like these interact, because they’re under completely different categories, different stories, different backgrounds in general.

They will not tell you of the four pieces of some of those groups, because the four pieces did not stick by their group. But though stories like to punish the ones who dare to change the tale, these four will not budge.

And perhaps, that is a good thing.

Spring is thought to be a peaceful season. If someone is to be Spring, they would be kind, gentle, motherly, sweet, the epitome of a caring mother, who loves the Earth and the nature around them. 

Tommy does not fit into any of those descriptions. At first glance, at least.

Tommy digs out the Earth to build eyesores of tall buildings and low tunnels. He’s brash, abrasive, and swears like someone much older of his apparent age. He’s loudmouthed, he’s blunt, and he would rather die before acting ‘sweet’ and ‘motherly’.

And yet, despite that, he is still Spring. 

Summer enjoys his presence, and she likes listening to his words. Fall-Autumn hates his guts, and they avoid each other more often than not. Winter is neutral, and he’s only seen them a total of eight times. Not a single one of them understand how he, Tommy Innit, has become Spring. They understand even less about how he, of all people, is Mother Nature’s favourite.

That’s okay, they don’t need to understand. He has a family who does, anyways.

He treats his animals kindly, plants flowers and helps them grow. He digs up mould and dying rocks, and gives them a purpose. He protects the butterflies and the bees, the little animals who are more fragile than strong, as well as the elephants and the giraffes, the big animals who are still just as fragile as the little animals.

And when it’s time for the seasons to change, he disappears with the wind, Spring slowly disappearing to let Summer shine her Sun.

Water is calming. Water is soothing. It’s found everywhere, its presence around everybody, whether they know it or not. It can be kind, but it can be cruel too.

Naturally, Wilbur is perfect for it,

One of his favourite pastimes is to transform himself to have a fish tail and a human upper body, to swim around in the very waters that make up him and his domain, and sing. He isn’t a siren; his songs do not enchant, and they aren’t infused with magic, but sailors still call him one anyways.

He likes to hold over the seas. There’s something nice about watching humans spend their days lounging about on the beach, enjoying the cool and calm waves, only to break into panic and hysterics when the same waves become big and dangerous.

Fire holds him in low regards, mainly because he is still considered peaceful, while they are regarded as dangerous. Earth understands his need for violence, as they are both regarded to be the most dangerous. Air works with him only when she needs to. Wilbur isn’t the favourite of Father Earth, not in the slightest, but that just means he gets more leeway, and that’s very good for him.

Wilbur sings songs of death and life. He manipulates the waves and buries himself in sand, for the waves he controls to wash over him. He makes the rain fall to help the plants grow, and sends tsunamis to unsuspecting towns. He runs around in chaos and fun, and he shrugs off the expectations of him easily.

And when Fire comes around and starts drying him up, it’s only fair that he drowns out their flames as well.

The horseman of war is well-known. War, in itself, is even more so.

Technoblade is not war, though most people seem to confuse him for it. He is merely the horseman, the representative, although enough people have thought of him as war for him to have most of the benefits that come with war.

He has been born in war, and he shall lead it as well. He plants himself with a general, as a captain, as leaders of militaries and revolutions and uprisings. His personal favourite is to help a leader of anarchy, one who rises up against a dictatorship or a dystopia, leading a seemingly futile war, only for the tides of turn.

The horseman of Death tolerates him, for they have worked together in many battles. The horseman of Pestilence knows of him, but she doesn’t dare to get closer. The horseman of Famine has worked with him, and holds him in high regards. None of them have any leaders, but Technoblade lets the humans think of Death as their ‘leader’.

Bloodshed follows his steps, and so does death. He cuts through hordes of armies and battalions with ease, slices through their bodies and their necks, and doesn’t stop to watch the light fade from their eyes. War waits for nobody, and Technoblade is not one to be patient about war.

And after War finishes his deed, it’s time for Death to come gather all of the souls.

Gabriel is the youngest of four archangels. He is the Messenger of God, delivering prophecies and words of fate and destiny to whoever God decides to take a fancy to that day.

Phil acts more like an older brother than a younger one, but looking at how his ‘brothers’ have been acting, it’s no surprise as to why he barely considered them family anymore.

Phil teaches the younger angels how to fly. He is gentle as he preens their wings, and teaches them how to preen their loved ones’ wings too. He flies around the homes of humanity with words from God, about prophecies that will soon come true, and warnings that can change the course of fate.

Michael barely knows who he is anymore, as they haven’t hung out in over centuries. Lucifer is gone, and he doesn’t keep track of his family anymore. Raphael is distraught, but there is nothing he can do about him. Phil is not God’s favourite, because that title belongs to Michael as the oldest son, but he is important, and humanity loves him more than they love the other archangels.

Phil flies around and helps peace grow and thrive, while the angels prepare for war. As Michael is on the battlefield, and Raphael is in the medical rooms, Phil tends to the schools and the homes. He protects them, because after every battle, soldiers will want a happy message for hope, and what better message to send than a home and a family safe and sound? He delivers words of hope, brings them faith, and nurtures them.

And after delivering his words, Gabriel whisks off, leaving behind fragments of a false family, left to chase after his fleeting feathers.

There is no true beginning to them. Timelines cross, but to deities and spirits and representations like them, time doesn’t matter, so their ‘beginning’ remains unknown. Instead, they start with partners, with pairings, with duos.

Wilbur and Tommy’s domains cross as Wilbur helps the rain fall for Tommy’s flowers. Technoblade and Phil meet as Phil flies down to bring messages of hope to a particular hero who is on the side of the war that Technoblade is helping. 

Tommy and Phil share a moment as Tommy brings a new cycle as Phil brings new hopes and prayers. Wilbur and Technoblade meet as a war happens at sea, Wilbur controlling the waves to grow big as Technoblade fans the flames of the war.

Phil and Wilbur share a time when Wilbur lets the waves calm down, while Phil teaches the younger angels about life in the sea. Technoblade and Tommy’s domains cross as Tommy ushers in a season of flowers and bees, just as Technoblade’s war ends.

All of them meet at a standpoint, when Tommy brings in Spring as Wilbur brings in rain over a battlefield where Technoblade leads a war of the heavens, one where Phil fights in. From then on, it’s smooth sailing, as one meeting turns to two, and two turns to four.

Phil has a house in the woods. Slowly, one by one, his boys all move in. Technoblade’s horse, Carl, is put in a stable beside the house. Swamps and lakes surround the land, creating an island in the middle of waters. A meadow springs up behind his house, filled with flowers and little animals.

Maybe they don’t fit in quite correctly. Maybe they aren’t supposed to be together in the first place. Maybe they were never supposed to hold such fondness for one another.

But fate has decided its course, and it’s not like anyone would dare to rip them apart, lest they want to get killed.

So Phil relaxes under the warm, summer Sun. He hears Tommy giggle as he’s being chased by Wilbur, and Techno’s soft but warm chuckle as he watches them play.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants me to expand on this I can and I will. once I muster up enough ideas to do so that is
> 
> to make things clear, here is what sbi represents:  
> \- tommy is spring, as in the season spring  
> \- wilbur is water, as in the element water  
> \- techno is war, as in the horseman war  
> \- phil is gabriel, as in the archangel gabriel
> 
> also! normalise authors taking breaks from other fics without being shamed for it!! not saying I was but like it makes me feel so guilty for abandoning my usual update schedule because! content for fans!! but ehh whatever
> 
> uhh leave a comment if you like?? or don’t?? I can’t control you do whatever you like


End file.
